Roommates
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Dawn is forced to share a room with somebody... will her life turn upside down? ikarishipping


This is an ikarishipping story! It's short but sweet! :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok pikachu! Use volt tackle!" The black haired trainer called out to his partner. "Pika!" It nodded it's head and began running, building up electric energy and intense speed along the way. "PikapikapikapikapikapikaPIKA!" The little electric type smashed head first into a boulder, causing it to crumble into tiny pieces. "Yeah! Alright pikachu!" Ash pumped his fist in the air victoriously. "Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in. "Ash? It's getting late. Do you think you can stop your training for now so we can find a Pokemon center?" The spiky haired pokemon breeder asked impatiently. "Awe c'mon Brock! We got plenty of time! It's still light out and.." The clearly frustrated blue haired coordinator marched right up to him and screamed. "ASH YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR AND ON THE MOVE CUZ I AM NOT SLEEPING OUTSIDE AGAIN!!" "*gulp* Okay okay Dawn. No need to through a fit. I'm coming." She rolled her eyes and walked along side her friends. Dawn's mind wondered over many things as they walked. Her next contest, her pokemon, Paul, her mom…. "Wait a sec! Why am I thinking about that cold hearted jerk!" She thought. "He means nothing to me. Sure his voice is smooth and tough and his hair in wavy and dark and he's handsome and….! What am I saying!?" Dawn shook her head as a small blush covered her face. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt this way when ever she thought about him.

* * *

"Ah ha! At last we're here! Oh nurse joy!!!" Brock yelled excitedly as he ran into the center. "Oh boy, here we go again!" Ash and Dawn laughed as they followed the excited breeder inside, knowing what was to come. "Welcome trainers!" The pink haired nurse smiled. Brock ran to her and took her hand.

"Oh nurse Joy, your beauty and grace makes me feel more then welcome." A flash of red light came from his belt and croagunk appeared. It rolled it's eyes and hit Brock hard with a poison jab attack. "But then again maybe I.. am.. not… welcome.. here.. ahhg!" He collapsed onto the floor and croagunk dragged him away. "Same old Brock." Dawn shook her head chuckling to herself. "We would like a room for three please!" Ash asked her. "Oh I am terribly sorry but we have only two rooms left, and each has two beds." She replied apologetically. "Oh man.. bummer." Ash muttered to himself. Dawn smiled.

"No need to worry guys! I'll take the second one!" Brock who had recovered from the poison jab attack nodded. "Good idea Dawn." He said in agreement. "Very well. Here are the room keys. And by the way, you will most likely be getting a roommate." The nurse added. "Roommate?" Dawn asked curiously. "Yes. If another trainer comes in and needs a room, you will have a roommate." She smiled sweetly. "Oh, okay then!" Dawn nodded and took her key from the nurse.

The gang walked to their rooms and said goodnight to each other. "See you in the morning Dawn!" Ash said cheerfully. "You too! Goodnight guys." Dawn inserted her key, walked inside and shut the door. "Hmm.. I think I'll take a bath!" Dawn jumped up and down excitedly and set her backpack on her bed. She reached inside and pulled out a silk short night slip that hung just above her knees.

"I hope I get a girl roommate." She thought to herself as she grabbed up her soap and shampoo. "Haha! Wouldn't that be hilarious if Paul was my roommate!? Ahaha! Yeah right, maybe in my wildest and craziest dreams!" She laughed. Looking at what she had taken from her bag she was satisfied, and walked into the bathroom.

"Ooh! Goodie it is a bathtub!" Dawn squealed as she set down her items and turned on the water. Dawn looked up and noticed the fresh clean towels. "Perfect! Maybe I will just take one with me.. haha!" Dawn giggled, and began to disrobe. She lay her clothes down on the floor and carefully slid down into the hot bath. "Mmm.. so warm." Dawn smiled and closed her eyes. But when she did, all she saw was a trainer with purple hair.

* * *

Down at the entrance to the center, the door opened and in walked a teenage boy with purple hair and a black expression on his face. "Welcome to our pokemon center!" Nurse Joy greeted him! "Hmph.. I would like a room please." The nurse taken aback by his attitude nodded her head. "Umm yes, of course! Here is the key."

The boy nodded and began to walk away. "Oh and umm.. sir?" The nurse called out. "The boy turned around. "What?" She looked at his expression and her sweat dropped. "Uhm, you have a roommate just so you know!" His blank expression turned sour. "Roommate!?" He grumbled. "Y-yes! That is the last room we have." The boy stared at her and nodded. He turned and walked up to his room, oblivious to whom was up there.

He walked along the hallway until he came to the door. "Hm, I guess this is it." He inserted the key and walked inside. He could smell soap and perfume. "Why does this smell so familiar?" He wondered. He then saw a backpack sitting on the second bed. "I swear I have seen that before as well."

The boy turned as he heard the bathroom door open, and out stepped a blue haired girl wearing a short silk night slip. Still soaking wet from a bath.

* * *

"Ahhh! P-P-Paul!?" Dawn asked shocked. She pinched her arm just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Paul's eye twitched as he saw what she was wearing. "Damn these stupid hormones!… But I have to admit she looks smokin' hot! Gah! What am I thinking!? She is just a stupid pathetic girl who hangs around a stupid pathetic trainer! But then again…"

Dawn saw him staring, "W-what?" She asked, and looked down. "Eeeek!" She jumped as she realized why. "Why do I feel this way? My heart is pounding, I can't control it!" She thought. "I can't like him! He's Ash's rival and a total Jerk!" She shook her head. "Ugh.. I give up!" She exclaimed as she walked to her bed. Paul walked after her, thinking all the while: "What am I doing?!"

Dawn lay down in her bed and yawned. She noticed Paul standing there staring at her and blushed. "What is it this time?" She asked trying to hide her blush. Paul mentally slapped himself and shook his head. "Nothing troublesome girl!" He snapped as he walked back to his own bed. Dawn shrugged and closed her lay her head back down.

"So what is it you give up about hm?" He asked. Dawn blushed slightly, "Oh! Um, n-nothing!" She exclaimed. Paul smirked as he saw her blush and began to disrobe. "Eeek! What are you doing?! You can't change there!" She squealed as she turned away and covered her face to hide the scarlet blush that was now creeping into her cheeks. "Hn! You are just going to have to deal with it!" He smirked as he stood there in is boxers.

"Th-that's all you sleep in?" Dawn stuttered as she turned back around still hiding the blush. "Why do you care? I should say the same about you troublesome girl." Paul sneered as he looked at her night ware. "Oh what ever! Goodnight Paul!" She snapped as she rolled over and turned off the light. Paul smirked and lay down in his bed as well.

* * *

It was around 11:30, and Paul was still awake. He could hear soft breathing from the other end of the room an knew Dawn was asleep. He dared to glance at her sleeping figure and was overcome with a feeling that he could not describe. He slender body lay so peacefully, and the moon shown brightly off of her silk slip and smooth white skin.

His heart beat quickened as he kept on staring, and he felt a strange sensation overcome him. "I can't possibly like her! She is just a troublesome brat! Although I have never noticed how beautiful she is.." He silently sat up, and crossed the room to where she slept. He couldn't help but reach a hand out to stroke her hair. Dawn stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Mmm… hmm? P-Paul? Wha.. what are you doing?" She asked sleepily. Paul couldn't control himself any longer, and climbed onto her bed overtop of her, holding her wrists. "Paul! What are you-!" She was interrupted with his lips crashing into hers. She struggled for a few moments, but he had a firm grip on her and wouldn't budge, so she gave in. He felt her loosen up and released his grip.

She wrapped her freed arms around his neck and held him close. Dawn felt his tongue exploring her lips, seeking entry. Dawn allowed him in and sighed, she had never felt anything so pleasant. Paul began exploring her mouth with his tongue, enjoying the soft noises she was making. They finally broke for air, panting. "W-why did.. you do that?"

Dawn asked him. Paul merely smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "Why do you think troublesome girl?." Dawn's eyes widened as she felt a tear of joy trickle down her cheek. "Oh Paul I-" Paul crashed his lips into her once more before she could finish. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I know… I love you too."

* * *

Well, that is my first Ikarishipping story! I hope you enjoyed it! Umm.. please review!

Thanks!

XD


End file.
